twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Hybrids
"Half one, '' half another. The best of both." - Aro's comments on hybrids. '''Hybrids' are unions of different species. It doesn't matter, as long as the creature were once human or is human, can the creation of a hybrid be made. It is stated that the mother must to be physical strong enough have Hybrid kids: Megan Eve, Angelo, Tamal, Tamal's good friend Nahuel, his sisters, Serena, Jennifer, Maysun, Eve's mother and sister,Rasmus Esther, Andy, the rest of her Hybrid pack, Damien and Remy his grandparents Jacob Black x Rose Hataway Lissa Dragomir Embry Call Isabelle Lightwood David Black Maggie are all hybrids of different kinds, and some are more common then others. The most powerful and common types of hybrid are Vampire/Werewolf hybrids. Types of Hybrids 'Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid' A Hybrid between a Child of the Moon (werewolf) and a Vampire, are the most common and powerful of all hybrid kind. They can be the most emotional, being combined with two species that have always been natural enemies, and are the most powerful supernatural creatures in existence.. Vampire-werewolf hybrids possess two werewolf kind of forms. Hybrid and wolf form. The regular werewolf form resembles that of a normal werewolf and is always the most uncontrollable, but the Hybrid form differs. Sinces werewolves are more dominate then vampires, hybrid forms resembles a Werewolf in appearance. However, the face is only slightly elongated and they stay the same height instead of grow into 7-to-9 foot creatures.. Vampire-werewolf hybrids also have little to no fur in hybrid form and normally have blueish-grey or brown skin. They have large claws like a werewolf, and the animalistic posture of a Werewolf too. This hybrid type is the most powerful and common. Originally they were the rarest, but thanks to the third Original Hybrid of this breed, Eve Lydias, they're the most popular. However, Angelo Ciro is the alpha or first Original of the sub-race. Currently: * William Vanir * Nick * Juliana Smith * Anthony Wyman * Ryan Cullen * Amelia Cullen Formerly: * Boris Black; ♰ * Valerie Cullen (cursed) * Ian Vanir; ♰ 'Vampire-Angel/Demon Hybrid' A Hybrid between an Angel/Demon and a Vampire are the second most powerful hybrids in the world. While stronger than vampires, and non-hybrid beings, they are still subjective to vampire-werewolf hybrids and it seems a hybrid of this species is violently uncommon. 'Vampire-Shapeshifter Hybrid' Mori-shapeshifter's are a rare hybrid species created by breeding a male vampire with a female shapeshifter. They are very hard to encounter, due to the fact most vampires and shapeshifters are mortal enemies and that female shapeshifter can't bear children Remy Liebe is the only known hybrid besides his grandparents:Jacob Black x Rose Hataway And his godmother Maggie whom was turned while in heat and having sex with Fenris became a Hybrid full time after she can gave birth to daughter Alyssa and Tanya turn into a hybrid when she became pregnant with Grau's son kyran. Nik who bit his Imprint Eva became a Hybrid then bit Rosalie and Emmett cullans then Leah Clearwater & Mason Ashwood was now Hybrids themselves. 'Half-Blood' Half Wolf and Half Vampire they are the most powerful race of creatures who are Celtics there have been stories of how they came to be but one of them is true . They can not get killed just like shapeshifters they can come out in day or night they are aloud to have male or female alphas and are aloud to have many betas, Thirds and Omegas they can breed with any creature but they can not imprint. They are all over the world they can Communicate with they Ancestors. They can died of old age but they can live for every, Azerrad died around when the romans came after he sacrificed him self to save his people and his family as well as his pack and give the alpha to his son Azerrad II and his daughter Katharina the alpha of her own pack after she married Toirdhealbhach Ó Críodáin who was the king of scotland. They do have lines but they is a line that has been around a lot longer then the Black line, Uley line, Forge line, Ateara line, Clarke line, Alexander line ect. they before to live outdoors then inside but they will chose to live indoors if the wish. Azerrad's wolf sprit and Alpha powers was transferred to Jacob Black who became a ultra Alpha They live all of the world to protect humans they have laws that they have to follow. the known half-bloods are Alexandra Pendragon, Alan Zapata, Eleanor Jensen, Gonzalo Amariles and Agnella Cristine Musso. Category:Species Category:Hybrid Type you